Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 2 & 6 \\ 5 & 0 & 8 \\ 4 & 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 5 & 4 \\ 2 & 0 & 0 \\ 6 & 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$